A vampire, witch, and a mermaid oh my!
by MoonBlood01
Summary: When the world finally accepts the truth about having mythical creatures among them they decided to make schools for them to attend. When the schools were finished the humans started to get use to them but then the war between mermaids and werewolves came
1. Chapter 1

When the world finally accepts the truth about having mythical creatures among them they decided to make schools for them to attend. When the schools were finished the humans started to get use to them but then the war between mermaids and werewolves came. The daughter of Naptune and a very famous vampire must get help to stop the war before its to late but will her heart also be turned into a war between a werewolf who comes out of owhere and sweeps her off of her fin. Or the new vamp kid at school who seems to know everything about her without her saying anything? Well, we will see.

This an orignal story by me all characters belong to me.

* * *

><p>There's always a rumor going around the world of the mythical creatures. In London, Transylvania Vampires suck the blood from the citizens and they can only come out at night. Really Vampires can come out at any point of the day and can be more aware than anything. Lycanthrope, also know as Werewolves, they originated from Greek, Scythia. Two families came from there, the Arcadians the ones that was transformed in the Arcadian lake and the other is the, Lycaons. The ones that was transformed by the mighty god Zues. They were transformed by the first werewolf elder ate a child insides. There are many more branches of the werewolves family like the one who was cursed by the gypsy to be a werewolf forever unless he can stop the temptation of killing. He never did but he did have a kid with a eighteen year old woman. The myths also say that can only transform under the full moon but actually they can transform anytime they want but if they do it more frequently like say, everyday then the powers they have will soon become weakened and then they will have no way to protect themselves. Now witches may seem to be green skinned and all worty and big nosed and everything but actually that was just a rumored made England and the America. Witches are actually like you and me, we wouldn't know if they were witches until it was to late. There are good and bad witches but be careful when you chose one cause they might turn on you. Mermaids are a part human and part fish, have a beuatiful voice that will lore the doomed sailors to the dangerous ragged rocks and cliffs. Actually some fishermen did see mermaids but they were trying to warn the sailors about the ragged rocks but all the sailors did was stare and drove right into them. Mermaids always have legs if they touch dry area of the earth or dry off. Mermaids have enternal life and the legend also says that if you eat a mermaids flesh you'll gain eternal life, cured from any curse that has been cast on you and the family, and more power than anything. Mermaids have more hidden powers than anyone can think. But with the mermaids being caught and eaten by werewolves they're becoming extinct so they had to mate with other beings like vampires, witches, and humans. Even Neptune himself made sure his last child that was born would be protected. And thats where our story begins with Neptune and his new wife. My name is Auqaus Crismon, but everyone calls me Aqua. My father is King Neptune and my mother is Carmell Crimson the vampiress and my fathers wife. I was born being the last child of my parents. I have eleven older brothers who are the pure blooded mermen of the legend since I'm they're little sister they're very protctive of me and father sent the eldest and the second to the last one to protect me from danger. Alright time to start with the story as to why I'm here.<p>

Just above the Atlantic sea a storm was causing misery to the sailors that were out. The waves were getting bigger by the second and in the boats were filled with werewolves from the Lycaons clan and more clans followed them. "This is our chance to get the life we desereved! Brothers! Sisters! Fight with all your might and if you die tonight you'll die honorably and you will be taken home to be honered like heros!" A guy with soaking dark brown hair that went to his shoulders yelled to his fellow clan. His eyes were blazing green and his fangs were coming out. He was wearing a black long v-neck shirt that was unbuttoned to show off half of his chest, he had a long scar going across his chest, his skin was tanned. He was wearing dark blue jeans that showed off his black biker boots, he was wearing an ancient gold necklace with a wolf head. The head has its mouth open showing off its fangs and the eyes sparkled blue. The sleevees to his shirt were rolled up to his fore arm showing off his leather wrist band. "Now my family ATTACK!" He yelled to his family and now the war against mermaids and werwolves has offically begone "And to end this tragic curse I've been put under by the god." The werewolves started to throw the spears into the sea and few minutes later the sea was showing blood a sign of the mermaids being caught.

Under the Atlantic sea a hidden city was glowing brighty in the dark sea. The mermen were standing at their stations fighting back by making the waves bigger and bigger. The mermaids were swimming frainticly to get to safety away from the spears. Many already have been caught by spears but some manage to escape. The injured were takin to the throne room of the castle which held the two brothers Triten and Neptune. Triten had long blonde hair going down to the mid of his back, and his beard was half the length his hair was. His eyes shone blue with concern and worried for his family "Brother we must get away. If we stay any longer they will surely kill us allin no time with thos spears they have." Neptune sighed and weaved a hand through his black hair. His blue eyes also shown worried but he looked down at his little girl with Black hair already growning. She was sleeping her little sea foam blanket. She couldn't be more than a few weeks old "You're right brother but this war has to end and I'll end it tonight." Neptune's gray tail turned into two legs with scales going up to his waist. His feet became more weebed like a frogs. His dorsel fin stayed on his back near his butt "Statia bring me my triton, my horses, and tell my sons to come here." Statia nodded her wavy blue hair and swam off to do the orders she was told. " What are you planning brother?" Neptune looked his brother in the eyes and smirked 'I'm going to end the war tonight and going to keep my family safe."

"Lucian! The merpeople," The guy that was inspiring his family turned around to see a woman with bright red hair tied in a ponytail. Her red eyes shown worry "What is it Lyall?" He glared at her for disturbing him of his daydream of being human again with eternal life and power. "The mer people they're fighting back with the sea and when we captured one of them wwe ate it and well nothing happened we were still this way!" He snarled at her and bitchedslapped hard. She fell back and hit the railing on the boat making her blue jeans get wet with the water on the boat her red see through sweater was torn on the sleeves and the torso revealing her white tank underneath. "HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY ORDERS! Those mermaids were to be left alone once captured. No one eats any mermaids!" Lucian eyes shown bright green out of anger. She was shakin out of fear of getting hit again from "I-I'm sorry Lucian but I tried to stop t-them but t-they wouldn't l-listen to me." He saw the blood around her mouth and knew she tasted the merpeople's flesh before he did. "How dare!" He said under his breath. He walked over to her and picked her up by the arm and shook good once where her head went back and forth "You Don't DARE Disobey My Orders Again Unless You Want To Die By My Hands?" She shook her head frantically "No sir I won't make that mistake again. I give you my word." He nodded his head and let go of her arm and left to go down to the decks to straighten out the situtation of the problem.

All eleven sons were of Neptunes stood in the throne wondering why they have been called there. To see their father with his sea legs meant the end of things and he was getting serious. The boys stood in order from eldest to youngest. The eldest was Merric, Varun, Johnavon, Andreus, Kai, Romney, Bahari, Troy, Winchell, Kaelin, Non. Neptune walked up to his sons and smiled "My sons. My big strong sons. I have seen you born and watched you grow up and now I must ask a favor from all of you. It will be a risky favor but I need your help. You've all been given your own triton that was made specific for your powers and future titles. Now call upon your tritons and fight alongside me." The sons was shocked and terrified at what their father said. They never fought in a war so how can they stay safe when they were never prepared for this moment? "But I must my youngest and my first born to come up please." Neptune was still holding the child in his Arms when Merric and Non swam up to him "This favor I'm asking you is very important. I need you two to protect the princess, your new sister." Merric nodded his brown head. His hair was short the only long hair he had was his bangs and they went to his eyes. His eyes shown stormy ocean blue and he was in his teens. He wore a little silver triton around his neck with a small crystal in the middle of the handle. "New sister? I didn't know we had a little sister." Non said. Non had black hair and light blue eyes. Non was two years old and wouldn't be alone when he was growing up "Yes she is your sister. You need to take her to Carmell Crimson her mother. But she's on the main land not to far from here. When you two get there the people will protect you and her. They are vampires after all." Neptune handed Merric his little girl. Before they left he put a triton around the little girl neck with another necklace that had a golden seashell locket with a moving liquid picture of her father holding her and brothers and the rest of her family in it. He rubbed the young girls head one last time for awhile "Goodbye my little Aqua be safe and strong." He kissed her forehead before he left riding his horses with his other sons following after him. Triten swam up to his nephews and his neice "Come there's another way out but you must follow my youngest duaghter Phina. She knows the way to shore." The sons nodded and followed after the little red head.

Lucian looked out to the sea where it just suddenly got quite. He walked over to the railing and looked down at the sea. The clan stopped attacking when he noticied this and yelled for them to. The sea suddenly went calm and there were no more attacks from the ocean "What's happening master?" one of his subrodanets asked "I don't know Cuetlachtli." Then when suddenly when it looked like the battle was won something was coming up from the ocean. It suddenly came bursting up along with shouts of attack "Now my children FIRE!" The attacks came in an instant from Neptune and his sons "No! We've got to win it this time! We've got to!" He slammed his fist on the railing with a growl, he watched Neptune sink down ships with his friends and family in them. He knew they couldn't win this time since Neptune came into the picture "RETREAT! EVERY ONE TURN BACK!" Lucian was retreating this time but not for long he will have his vengence even it takes years.

"Do we really have to go there brother?" Non asked his brother while walking to Aqua's mothers house. Merric looked at his little brother while holding his hand "Yes Non. We have to if we want Aqua to be safe from those flea butten human born mutts." He looked down at the girl to see a fang sticking out. They got through the woods to see a big mansion with the lights on and shadows moving along the curtains "Here we are." Non gript tighten in his older brothers hand and his brother squeezed back to make the boy feel secure. They walked up to the solid black gate with cresent moon in the middle. They saw a button next to a speaker and Merricc pressed the button. A few seconds later the speaker buzzed and someone answered the button pusher "What do you want?" The person sounded angry "Um, we have a message for Carmell Crimson," The person sighed in fruastration and was about to say aomething until Merric spoke up, "And we have her daughter." The person went silent. No one said anything for a few minutes then the gate opened to reveal a very angry red head "Why do you have my daughter in your arms?" The boys froze and Carmell had her arms crossed while holding a champeign glass with red liquid in it and her other hand tapping on her arm "Well?" Merrick cleared his throat and started to speak "We've been sent here by our father King Neptune to protect this baby, and make sure she gets here safe. He ssaid we would be protected here from the werewolves." Carmell nodded her head and notioned for them to get inside "Very well if my sweet dolphin told ya that then come right in. Make yourselves at home." They walked into the yard and then into the house and from there they're new lives began from that day on.


	2. The begining

A lockered door was slammed shut in the halls of Mythias High. A young girl around the age of sixteen, she had shoudler length black hair with pure ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a grey tank top that has a pink fish jumping out of the water and a black vest that was low in the front but in the back it high. The tank top showed off her curves really well and she was wearing light blue jeans wearing her favorite pair of boots. The boots were light brown with laces and a buckel on the side. She was holding her english book in her arms "I can't belive her!" The girl said to her best friend. The best friend had short black hair that was wavy and baby blue eyes. Her lips were ruby red like the jewel. She was wearing a black tee that had a white cross on it and dark blue jeans that flared at the bottom. It covered up her white tennis shoes and she was wearing a necklace with quartz crystal hanging from a gold chain. "Come on Aqua. You know that has it out for you ever since freshmen year." Aqua sighed and nodded her head and looked at her best friend "Yeah I know Devil but why me?" Aqua was whineing to her best friend Devilina Heloise. Devilina is a wiccan vampire who's mother is set out to make Devilina like her. Aqua and Devil been best friends since elementary school and ever since then they were impossible to seperate. " I don't know either but maybe she's jealouse you're the big guy's daughter." Devil said with a smirk and elbow nudge to Aqua, and she rolled her eyes "I don't think so. The only people that know about the big guy is my father is you and mom and my brothers." Aqua sighed and started to walk to the english class she so much, "I don't understand why me? Why not with you?" Devil grinned showing her teeth which were pointing out "We both know that if she messes with me I would bite her neck off." Aqua rolled her eyes once again knowing what her best friend was saying the truth, the last time someone messed with Devil they mysteriously disappeared, into her potions. Aqua was a vampire too but she doesn't show it much like her best friend here who much shows off her supernatural side every day. And the people here all supernatural and it's very rare to see someone with no powers or well being a human being. Human race is still here but they rather have one place to themselves in each spot around the world instead of having the myth monsters on full force. They reached the english class and sat down in their assigned sets which was right next to the window with Devil sitting behind her. Everyone was chatting while waiting for the last bone to ring so the class can start. The door to classroom opened to reveal wearing her stupid work suit again. "Ugh pink I just can't stand it." Aqua said as she opened her mouth like she was about to puke and Devil just giggled "Maybe thats why she's out to get you Aqua. She loves pink but you hate it like a supervillians hates do gooders." Aqua groaned and rolled her eyes as she looked back up at the teacher to see her writing something on the board. had her pink hair up in a librain bun and she had on pink eye shadow to show off those stupid pink eyes and pink lips. Even her finger nails were painted pink everything about her, and thank god not her skin, was pink "Now class please take out your spell homework from last night and then say them. Now if you say them right you should get a reaction from the spell." The class room settled down and took out the one peice of sheet that had our spells on it. "Now then you shall go first today?" She looked around the room as she caught a glimpse of Aqua trying to hide herself by scooting down the chair "Miss Crimson how about you go first, hm?" Aqua looked at her teacher "Um I'm not sure if-" "Tosay Miss Crimson!" she yelled to Aqua and Devil was giggling to herself. Aqua stood and held her peice of paper infront of her "Now miss Crimson you may choose the spell you wish to say and make sure it makes a reaction out of this glass of milk." She said as she put down a regular glass of milk that was half full was set down on her desk. Aqua sighed looked at her list and saw what types of spells to say and what they would do. She skimmed down the list to find the one spell that would turn any type of liquid to a solid glass rose "Liquidia es to Zula Iris Rosea." I said with my palm opened towards the glass of milk and staring right at it but for a few seconds nothing happened and smirked and chuckled at my failure. "You see class if you don't want to end being stupid and miserable for the rest of your life like Miss Crimson here then I suggest you start practicing and saying the spells right. After all no one can be as good as I am." I kept looking at the glass and saw that it wasn't going to move at all even if I concentrated hard enough to make it do. As I was about to sit down when the milk in the glass started to make a little ripple and that caught everyones attention except for the teachers. As we watched the milk take form of a small bubble and it started to float out of the glass and on to the desk. The bottom started to take shape of stick then at the top it started to make lines like a rose and the middle was started to sink in and form leaves and it made sound like ice on a windowshield that started to frost over. Then when it was done it drops on the desk with a little thump and rose turned out to be pure white but see through to. "What is everyone staring at? I'm a that gorgeous today?" She messed with her hair as she turned around and saw the rose on the desk and looked around the room "Who did that?" She asked the class when I spoke up when no one would "I did and I gotta say it turned to be good! Better than I thought!" I said as I laid back in my chair and but my hands behind my hair and just glared at me "Yeah right! How many people do you know that their powers delayed a action hm?" I looked at her and sat right up and pointed to the person behind me "This person her powers delay a action all the time but I don't see you pouncing on her like you do me!" I yelled back at her and Devil kicked my seat hard "Shut Up!" She whispered to me through her clenched teeth and the teacher ingored my last comment to praise me of my good work to turn milk into a solid object. So on through the day me and the teacher were still throwing blows at each other until the last bone rang for the day. The last bone is like a bell for normal schools but its actually screams to let us know its time for us to go home or lunch or class is starting and stuff like that but the scream gives you headache easily if you're a newbie to the school.

As Devil and me were leaving school my older brother Non came running up to us "Hey sis wait up!" he yelled. Non was wearing a sweatshirt that was solid black and a blue shirt under it. His pants were baggy and light but they were held up by his favorite belt that held a triton with a red jewel in the middle of the handle. Non was nineteen and had short black hair but his eyes always were still light blue but he still comes to his old high school to vist his little sister all the time "What's up Non?" I asked as he came up to us pnting out of breath. I looked at the peice of paper that was in his hand and I knew what he waned to say "Flunk or Fail?" I knew I was being sarcastic but he sometimes takes it to literally "HEY! Why only two negative choses?" I rolled my eyes an dpointed out how he always fails a test and it was mircale that he got to be accepted to the fancy college he was at right now "But for your information Miss Negative, I PASSED!" He said as he held up the paper and I saw a 100 on it and I smiled at him and hugged him "That's great Bro! I'm so proud of you!" He hugged me back after he got use to me pushing my weight on him "Thanks." "Yes we're so proud of you little nun." I heard a deep voice infront of me and looked to see it was my older brother Merric. "Merric!" I let go of Non as I backed away from Non who was glaring at Merric. Merric was twenty with long brown hair tied into a old fashion priest ponytail and he wore glasses to hide his pretty dark blue eyes. Merric was wearing a work suit that was light brown and the undershirt was white and his tie was black. His shoes were shiny black teacher shoes and he was brainy and got a job as a teacher at my school so he could keep an eye on me. "Now big brother don't tease Non. With all the hard work he put in to get this 'A' he deserves a night out with the family." I heard Devil say as she rolled her eyes and I nudge her a bit with my elbow and she smirked. "Well what ever the cause maybe the answer is no. You must be protected at all time little sister." Now Devil rolled her eyes and I sighed and patted Merrick's shoulder "Dude that was seventeen years ago. If they wanted to attack they would have done so by now big brother. So need to be a big worry wort and ruin everybodies party plane. I mean how often is it that Non gets a perfect score on a test?" I said as I pointed out some great points but just like usuall not a budge. "If you guys want to throw a party for him then fine do it at home with your mother but no where else. The streets are crawling with monsters." Me and Devil giggle at Merricks choose of words "Merrick if you haven't notice all these people are monsters and so are we." He said while motiong a finger btween him and Merrick. Merrick glared at him "I ean the killing kind." With that he started walking to his car and so did we. His car was a 2003 Mazda RX-8 and that was double door car. I really don't like double door cars to much getting in and getting out then setting everything back again by setting the seat the way you want to. We all got into the car and drove off of to Devil's house and the place of many tortures.

We pulled up to a mansion that was a normal Scottish castle that was suposedly huanted but the Heloise family said it was a rumor but I doubt that. Eveyrtime I come over and spend the night I keep hearing all these weird sounds but I am part Vampire after all so why should I be scared. Two words; Devil's Mother. She really scares me when I don't greet her properly, but back to her mansion or castle as I call it. Her castle was from scotland I mean literally it was from Scotland since her father came from there. Her father waas the famouse Scotland Vampire who always play games with witches when they came to visit his castle but when her mother went in there he should have seen it coming. When they started to play his little riddle game he would always get beaten by with either an answer or answer by a riddle. When the game was over the fate has been settled she was destined to marry him and his reputation was ruined. The castle was up to date and had very modern things in there but some of the rooms inthe old castle was never up to date cause well her father respected those rooms to much to ever change them. Non got out of the car and lifted the seat back to let Devil get and I got with her "Thanks for the ride." She said with a smile and it's a geniune smile of hers that only she shows to trusted friends "Anytime. You know you're welcome to stay with us a little longer if you like ." Devil shook her head and hooked my arm with hers as we walked to her steps "Nah I got lesson today on how to be a proper lady." She said with a fake accent of british and we stayed silent for a minute then busted out laughing. I let go of her arm and hugged her goodbye "Alright Miss Priss do your best to do right and get out of there quickly. Listen to the teacher and no explosions in their face alright?" I said giggling at the last part cause it was true. All of her after school teachers ran out of there with their tails between their legs, literally. And everytime they run away her mother would finish the lesson by making it extermly hard for her. "You know me Aqua. I never disappoint my mother or the teachers." We laughed before Merrick honked the horn and I sighed. I told Devil bye and got back into the car and left for home to see my own mother about a certain subject I would regret asking.


End file.
